Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a document linking service.
Discussion of the Background
Developments in communications technology may entail various types of services related to providing a document on the Internet (e.g., web document). A lifecycle for a document may include an expression step of searching for a document, a selection step of selecting a document from a search results list, and a use step of using or viewing a document. The use step may have a characteristic in that use of a document may not be terminated while the expression step and the selection step may be repeatedly performed, and the use of the document may not be continuously performed. More specifically, a search result may be utilized without interruption.
A data type in which a document may be used without interruption may include, without limitation, a prepare and execute type, a keep doing type, a gather and review type. The prepare and execute type may correspond to a case where an intent to use a document may be expressed in a personal computer (PC) or a similar device, and the document may be used in a destination terminal, which may include a smart television, another PC, a tablet computer, a mobile terminal and the like. The keep doing type may correspond to a case where a document may be used in a PC or a similar device, and use of the document may be expanded in a destination terminal. The gather and review type may correspond to a case where a clue or a hint for a document may be collected in a mobile document, and the document may be directly used in a PC in which utilization of the document may be more convenient.
However, Internet services may involve a difference in service (e.g., different services, web documents, or capabilities may be provided to different devices), a difference in time (e.g., services may be repeated in separate devices to receive similar or same information on different devices), and a difference in device while providing a document. More specifically, Internet services may provide different capabilities and operations related to a web document, which may be provided on different devices at different times. For example, without a search process being repeated, music searched for on a PC may not be listened to via a phone or a television (TV). Similarly, without performing a repeated search process, a product searched for in a mobile phone may not be purchased via a PC. Rather, if a search is begun on a first device, a same or similar search may be repeated on a second device before a document found on the first device may be used in the second device. More specifically, uninterrupted use of a document may be limited in a conventional cloud service due to the difference in service, the difference in time, and the difference in devices not being addressed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.